His most precious dream
by Biribirichan
Summary: Taichi dreams of standing at the top of the Karuta world. But, as Chihaya finds out, he has an even bigger dream than becoming Meijin. Chapter 4 is now up, where Taichi and Chihaya have a heart to heart! Reviews are appreciated! TaichiXChihaya!
1. A shared love

Author's note: This is a repost of the first fan fiction I ever wrote. Back then, I was too shy to post on , so I posted it on an anime forum. But thanks to the encouragement of my friends there (ravenanne, calamitykat, chiaki, chihaya25) I've decided to post the story on , with some minor alterations to make it flow better. Hope you enjoy! Ratings and reviews will be much appreciated.

This story begins after Arata and Harada battle in the Meijin Qualifier, and Suo asks Chihaya for a match!

Disclaimer: I do not own Chihayafuru.

* * *

Scene 1: Chihaya sitting alone at her desk, in an empty classroom

"I still can't believe it! Arata…Arata likes me." The more she thought about it, the more confused she got. Arata, her dearest childhood friend, the one who made magic with those beautiful green bordered Karuta cards, liked her. What did that mean? What was she supposed to do? Did she like him back? Her thoughts trailed back to the Meijin Qualifier, to Harada sensei and Arata battling their hearts out on the tatami. "What a glorious game that was. Arata looked so handsome." Chihaya blushed at that thought. Did that mean she liked him? "But Harada sensei also looked dashing! Does that mean…?"

A loud laugh wafted up through the open window, and Chihaya snapped out of her reverie. "Are, where is everybody! Is class over already? What have I been doing!" She looked out of the window to see students running about going to their respective clubs. "I should go to the karuta club as well," she thought, packing up her daddy bear notebook and pen. A smile spread over her face "My karuta club! The one that Taichi and I made and worked so hard for. What am I doing, getting sidetracked by Arata! I should be focusing on Suou-san's upcoming match with our club. Humph!"

With this declaration, Chihaya ran over to the karuta clubroom. She was about to open the door and say hi, when she heard the CD player. Somebody was practicing! Being careful to not make a noise, she opened the door very slowly and saw Taichi hunched up on the tatami, his golden eyes scrunched up in concentration. "Sugoi, Taichi is practicing by himself!"

The sight comforted her – she had been worried about Taichi ever since he lost in the initial Meijin qualifier rounds and to her at the Yoshino Tournament. "You've been working so hard," Chihaya thought, "Do you love Karuta that much, Taichi? Do you want to be Meijin, Taichi?"

A card that Taichi had swiped flew towards her. Chihaya bent down and picked it up. It was her "Chihayaburu" card! She laughed and said out loud, "Taichiiii, you got my card!"

"Baka! It's not _your_ card. You have to win it from me in a match! Then it'll be _your_ card. How long have you been standing there anyways?"

Chihaya's eyes lit up! She was in "Rival Mode".

"Play with me right now," she said going and seating herself across from Taichi.

"Haha, wakata, wakata!"

* * *

That's the end of the first chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Since the story is mostly written, I'll try to update regularly! Please rate and review if you liked it :)


	2. Finding out

Author's Note: Here's chapter 2. The plot thickens.

Disclaimer: I do not own Chihayafuru!

…

**Scene 2:** The game ends. Chihaya wins by two cards. She and Taichi are sitting side by side underneath the window in the karuta club, catching their breath.

"Taichi, you've improved a lot. I saw, you've been working really hard!"

Taichi smiles. "You know Chihaya. I've been meaning to tell you – but you seemed so spaced out that I didn't. Harada sensei's match…" Taichi paused. He took several breaths to steady himself, unsure if he should tell her what he was thinking.

"Hmm? What about sensei's match, Taichi?"

"I have to tell her! I can't run away" Taichi thought.

Out loud, he said "Chihaya, sensei's match. It did something to me. It stirred my heart. It - it inspired me to try my hardest at karuta, and at everything else in life. I might not have Arata or your talent, but I'm willing to work with all my heart and soul. And so, I wanted to tell you before anyone else. I….I want to be Meijin, with you as my Queen. Uhhh..I mean _the_ Queen. _The_ Karuta Queen." Taichi starts to sputter.

Chihaya's eyes are wide as she says, "Taichiii, Taichiiii, you want to be Meijin! You want to be Meijin. I'm so happy. We can keep playing karuta together!"

Realizing that the whole "my queen" slip up was totally unnoticed by Chihaya, Taichi calms down.

"Yes, I do want to be Meijin. Chihaya, you and I have always been together, as kids, building the karuta club together, going to the tournaments, rising up in ranks, teaching the newer students. Before I knew it, I realized one of my most cherished dreams was to also be with you at the top of the Karuta world. I've just been too scared to admit it to myself until now."

"What were you scared of?" Chihaya asked, scratching her head.

"Should I be honest with her?" Taichi thought. He saw her wide eyes on him, and had a terrible impulse to tell her everything – how he was hopelessly in love with her, how he was scared of Arata taking her away, how he was scared of failure. He shook his head and simply said, "I was scared that talent would always beat hard work. But Harada sensei's match proved me wrong. Arata lost."

At the mention of Arata, the thoughts that Chihaya had pushed to the back of her mind came up again. "Should I tell Taichi – Taichi who's being so honest with me? He's my best friend right? I should tell him! He always makes things right for me. He can help me." She thought about the time before the Nationals when he knew the right thing to say to calm her down. That memory decided her.

"Taichi…I didn't tell you before. I didn't know what to do about it. But, I'm so lost. And you always make things better."

Concerned, Taichi said "Chihaya, you can tell me anything. You know that baka!"

"That's right, I can tell him anything!" Chihaya thought looking over at the boy who was always there for her. She opened her mouth, but realized she couldn't look at him anymore. Lowering her head she blurted out, "Arata said he likes me".

Silence.

"Why doesn't Taichi say something?" Chihaya thought. "Why can't I bring myself to look at him?"

Still nothing. "I have to look up. This is ridiculous." But still, she couldn't move her head.

"What did you tell Arata in response, Chihaya?"

Something in Taichi's voice made her look up. He didn't look like her Taichi. His face was pale, and he seemed to be struggling to hold his thoughts in.

"Is he angry?" Chihaya thought, "No, that's not it. He looks so sad. What did I just do!" She wanted to lean over, hug him and say sorry, but she felt frozen. Frozen by the situation. Frozen by the expression on Taichi's face.

Taichi asks again, his voice cracking a little "Did you say yes, Chihaya?"

"NOOO!" Chihaya shouted finally finding her voice. "I didn't say anything! He - he didn't give me a chance to say anything."

"I see."

"Taichi, why are you…"

Right at that moment, the door flies open and Kana walks in exclaiming, "Sorry I was late! I got held up at…"

She trails off at the sight before her. Chihaya seemed panicked, and Mashima Buchou was clearly upset! "Oh no!" she thinks in alarm. "What happened, what did I interrupt!"

"Excuse me, I need a bit of air, I'll be right back!" Taichi exclaims, rushing out of the club room.

…

That's the end of Chapter 2. Hope you guys enjoyed the story. I know Taichi gets bruised a little bit in this chapter, but don't worry, he'll make a comeback (fingers crossed that this happens in the real manga as well). I'm absolutely fascinated by this guy's character.

Will update again next week! Thank you for reading! Please rate and review if you liked the story! It keeps me writing.


	3. A friend in need

Author's Notes: Thanks everyone for the reviews, favs and follows, especially Ravenanne and Izhra. It made me happy :) Sorry it took me a while to update, end of the semester has been crazy! Anyways, without further ado - here's chapter 3! Hope you guys enjoy!

…

**Scene 3:** Taichi rushes out, leaving Kana and Chihaya alone in the Karuta clubroom.

"Chihaya chan! What happened! Why is Mashima buchou so upset?"

"Kanna chaan! I don't know what happened! One minute Taichi was telling me how he wants to be Meijin with me as the Queen, and then, and then…" Chihaya trailed off.

Kana's heart leaped. There was only one reason that their Buchou would be so distraught. "Did you – you didn't tell him about Wataya kun's confession, did you?"

Chihaya gasped, she didn't realize that Kana chan knew her secret. But of course! She was right there when Arata told her. Not trusting herself to speak, Chihaya just nodded and buried her head in her knees.

Kana's heart went out to their captain. To be told about the confession right after declaring his dream to be Meijin must have been so painful. "I wish I knew how to help," she repeated in her mind for the thousandth time. "I don't want to interfere, but even if Chihaya chan likes Wataya kun, I _still_ want her to see how much Buchou does for her. How much he care_s_ for her." Her mind kept racing ahead – "How can I do that without telling her directly?"

Kana clenched her fist! She had made up her mind! She had to do _something_! Gently walking over to Chihaya, she took her hand and asked in the softest voice possible, "What happened then, Chihaya-chan?"

Chihaya looked up. "Kana chan, I don't know! I told him and… and then –" she couldn't continue. Tears started welling up in her eyes.

Kana chan felt alarmed at how the situation was unraveling. Even though she knew Chihaya was emotional, she hadn't expected her to start crying. Patting her back, she prodded, "Chihaya chan, why are you crying?"

"Kana chan. Taichi, he's always smiling at me. Even when he scolds me, he'll smile not even a minute later. But, when I told him – when I said Arata liked me, he just sat there, saying nothing. He showed me a face I've never seen before. He – he just wasn't my Taichi. And that made me sad." Chihaya dabbed her eyes on the tissue that Kana had handed to her.

Feeling a tiny pinprick of hope that perhaps Chihaya harbored some secret feelings for Taichi as well, but was simply unaware, Kana pressed on, "Why did it make you sad, Chihaya chan?"  
"Datttteee. In that moment, Taichi felt so far away! For the first time, since I entered high school, I felt alone. Even though Arata isn't here, Taichi was always by my side." The tears that she had tried to hold back flowed readily now. "Why was he _like_ that? He hurt me!"

"Chihaya chan, have you thought that perhaps Buchou was that way because _you_ were the one who hurt his feelings? Buchou and you have a very special connection. And he – he just told you a very important dream of his. It wasn't to become Meijin. It was to be Meijin with you also as the Queen. In short, his dream is not only to be the best at Karuta but to be the best with you. You had a similar dream when we went to Omi Jingu last summer, don't you remember? You wanted us to be the best together!"

Chihaya nodded her head. "Yeah of course I remember. You all worked so hard to make my dream come true."

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun wasn't it? So now put yourself in Buchou's shoes. At the precise moment that he tells you his dream, you tell him about Arata's confession. Isn't that – couldn't that be misconstrued by Buchou as a rejection of his dream?" Kana asked.

"Whyyyy! Even if Arata likes me, Taichi and I can still practice Karuta together. How does that affect anything?" Chihaya pouted childishly.

"CHIHAYA CHAN! Think about what you're saying. Let's say you and Arata start dating. Do you really think you can still be as close to Taichi as you were when you were not dating someone? Relationships change the dynamics of friendship! You have to understand that!" Kana felt indignant. "Why is this girl so dense sometimes!" she thought to herself.

"Kana chan, are you saying we can't be friends like how we used to be if one of us were to be in a relationship?" Chihaya's eyes widened.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. Chihaya chan, sooner or later you have to choose….wait… where are you going?"

Chihaya hastily stood up and walked towards the door. "Kana chan, I don't know about love. I don't know how I feel about Arata – but I do know that I can't live without Taichi's friendship. I have to find him and apologize for not listening to his dream properly. Thanks Kana chan for explaining how I hurt him. I'm really a Baka."

After Chihaya left, Kana chan let a huge sigh of relief. "I'm glad I could somewhat explain what Buchou is feeling, without spilling his secret! That girl can be _so_ dense sometimes!"

She looked out of the window and saw the leaves turning red for autumn. The red reminded her of the time when the whole club prayed to the gods at the shrine in Omi Jingu. At that time, she was only thinking of herself and had fervently prayed to do well in the tournament. She thought she would have a different prayer if she were there now. "Kami-sama, please let all of us in the karuta club find happiness, especially Mashima Buchou."

…

And that ends Chapter 3! Hope you guys enjoyed it! If you liked the story, don't forget to rate and review. It keeps me writing! Thank you! See you next week with Chapter 4!


	4. Until that day

Author's Notes: Hi minna! Hope you're doing well! I apologize for the long gap between updates! Thank you for supporting me despite the long waits. Here's chapter 4! I think this was one of my favorite chapters to write. Enjoy all the Taichi Chihaya moments! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Chihayafuru!

…

**Scene 4:** Chihaya running around school to find Taichi

"Where did he go?" thought Chihaya, panting slightly. "Why am I such an idiot?"

She was conscious of a desperate feeling building up inside her. All this time, she had been afraid of Taichi quitting Karuta, but the moment he had told her his dream, she had pushed him away! "How could I do that? What if he _really_ quits Karuta now?" The thought brought back fresh tears to eyes. She started running faster. She had to find him and apologize. Otherwise… otherwise….

Meanwhile, Taichi was sitting on the grass outside, taking deep breaths to steady himself. He loved coming to this particular spot in school. It was where he had met Chihaya for the first time after entering high school. The image of her lying on the grass and listening to Karuta poems on her headphones always brought a smile to his lips.

Taichi sighed. "I shouldn't have left the clubroom like that. What will Chihaya think?" Shaking his head, as if to get rid of melancholy thoughts, Taichi told himself that he couldn't give up on Chihaya or Karuta so easily! He could not let his new found determination waver so quickly. After all, hadn't he promised himself that like Harada sensei he would give it _his all_? That he would fight it out to the _end_? And besides, Chihaya and Arata were not dating yet, he reasoned. He _still _had a chance!

"So _why_? _Why _did I leave the clubroom like such a coward? Why do I _always_ run away?" Taichi pulled out some grass in frustration. He kept on replaying the fateful conversation in his head. After such a revelation from Chihaya could he have kept his calm? Could he have pretended to not care?

Taichi sighed. In hindsight, maybe leaving the clubroom had been a good idea. His expression would have surely revealed his heart. That with one look, Chihaya would know. He couldn't let that happen… not before…

"Taiiiiiichiiiii!" Taichi looked up to see Chihaya running towards him. "Taiichii, I found you!"

Before he could compose himself, Chihaya had enveloped him in a bear hug. "Taichi, gomen! Sorry that I didn't hear your dream properly. I _do_ want us to aim for Queen and Meijin together. I want us to be the best in Japan! Just like the high school tournament! So…so please don't quit Karuta!"

Much to his chagrin, Taichi's heart started to beat furiously! "Calm down," he said to himself, "Be your normal self. _Please_!" Taking a deep breath, he pulled himself out of the hug, and gave her a light smack on her head! "Baka! Weren't you listening? How can I become Meijin if I quit Karuta? Hmm?"

Chihaya's face split into a huge smile. That desperate painful feeling was gone. Taichi was right here beside her! Smiling, and even calling her baka! Her Taichi was back.

"You ran out! And Kana-chan told me I hurt you by telling you about Arata when you were telling me something so important like your dream. So, I…" Chihaya struggled with her words. She didn't want to think about Arata anymore. She wanted to be there for Taichi – to focus on his dream.

Switching subjects she said, "Ne Taichi, I was thinking we can practice Karuta on the weekends too. I'll draw up a training regimen for both of us!" She grinned at him. Oh no! Taichi wasn't responding! Was he still mad? Chihaya made one last effort, "Taichi, how about I give you my super rare daddy bear t-shirt to make up? Hmm?"

At this Taichi started laughing. "Baka, do you think I'm mad at you? I could _never_ be mad at you. You told me about Arata because you were confused about it, right? I AM your best friend, so you're supposed to tell me anyways!" Taichi gave her a wide smile. "Besides Chihaya, I know you heard my dream! After all, it was you who brought me to my dream in the first place. Don't you know that? I grew to love Karuta because of you."

Chihaya looked up at Taichi in wonder, and saw his eyes sparkling. "I gave you your dream?" she asked.

Taichi nodded. "Yes, Chihaya. You did. In elementary school, do you remember how you beat me when you were playing for Arata? Your passion moved me. Then, in middle school, I got sidetracked without you... I played Karuta, but I didn't feel the happiness that I felt when playing with you and Arata. I felt that I couldn't get better."

Chihaya wanted to hear more. It was unusual for Taichi to be so honest. She didn't want him to stop. "And then? What happened then?"

Taichi looked directly into her eyes. "Then… then I fell in love. The day you became A class, your play stirred my heart. I – I fell in love with Karuta again. I wanted to play with you. I wanted to be better and faster and stronger, so that I could support you to become Queen. And then one day, I realized that I didn't just want you to be Queen. I wanted to be at the top with you as well. I wanted to be Meijin."

Chihaya felt herself get lost in Taichi's dream. She pictured them together at the Meijin and Queen finals wearing their hakama, playing their hearts out! She had fantasized about being in the Queen finals many times before. But this was the first time she pictured Taichi with her. It felt comforting! She felt stronger with him by her side. Unbiddingly, an image of a raven haired boy came to her mind as well. Arata! What would she do about Arata? Where did her Karuta God fit in?

"Taichi," she said, "I love your dream. I want you to be at the top with me. But Arata's confession has made me lose focus. I…I don't know what to do. Kana chan said something about relationships ruining friendships. But, you know, I don't understand anything about love…"

She paused, trying to gather her thoughts. "Just as you say I led you to Karuta, Arata led me to my Karuta dream. So he is important to me! But Taichi, I need you too. I don't want you to be angry." She started crying again. All the confused emotions she had inside of her just kept spilling out. Being with Taichi always did this to her. She couldn't hide anything from him.

Taichi pulled her into a hug. "Chihaya, I can't help you understand how you feel about Arata. That's something you have to figure out on your own. Until that day…" Taichi took a deep breath and pulled Chihaya closer to him. "Until the day you find the person who you truly love, be it Arata or someone else, I'll always be beside you Chihaya, supporting you, protecting you, being your best friend."

Taichi felt Chihaya stop crying. She was quiet for a while.

"I'll still need you after I find love," Chihaya said finally, hiccupping slightly. She pulled away from the hug and dried her eyes. "I'll still need you."

Taichi got up from the grass and laughed. Pulling Chihaya up he said, "Chihaya, the day you find your true love, that person is the only one you'll need. Trust me."

"Humph! We'll see!" Chihaya said, regaining her composure. "But for now – no escaping! We have a couple more hours before school ends! Let's play at least four more matches! Here's to the future Meijin and Queen! Yattta!"

Taichi laughed. "She's so beautiful," he thought. "I really want to just tell her everything. But I made a promise to myself! I can't! Not before –"

Unable to contain himself anymore, he grabbed her hand and said, "Chihaya there's one more thing I have to tell you. I – I have another dream. This dream is even more precious to me than becoming Meijin. But I can't tell you what it is before I become Meijin! It's hard keeping it from you, so I had to tell you this much at least."

"Ehhhhh! What is it Taichi! Tell me, tell me _now_! Oh no!" Chihaya suddenly recalled what she had promised him earlier! That was in a moment of weakness! " Taichiii – Please don't tell me you want my Daddy Bear T-shirt? It's a super rare item! I can't part with it! Even if you're Meijin! Noooo!"

"Hahaha! Chihaya you're such a baka! You'll have to wait and see. It might just be the T-shirt that I want, along with your other daddy bear collection!" Grinning mischievously, he started pulling a pouting Chihaya back to the Karuta Clubroom.

"Nooo Taichi….Nooooo!"

…

Author's notes – Sooooo what do you think? If you liked it, please leave a review. And this baka author san will try to update more regularly! Till next time ~


End file.
